1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a vacuum cleaner capable of being used in an upright mode and a handy mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, vacuum cleaners are appliances designed to do cleaning by suctioning dust along with air using a suction force generated from a fan rotated by a motor, separating the dust included in the suctioned air from the air, and collecting the separated dust.
Such vacuum cleaners include a main body with a fan motor generating a suction force, a head unit that is disposed in the front of the main body and suctions dust from a floor along with air, a handle grasped by a user so as to allow movement of the vacuum cleaner, and an extension frame that connects the handle and the main body and enables the user to move the main body in a standing posture.
Some of the vacuum cleaners have recently been designed to include a first cleaner module that cleans a floor in an upright mode and a second cleaner module that is removably installed on the first cleaner module and is used in a handy mode, thereby making it possible to be used in the upright mode and the handy mode.